Tinieblas
by hannah-hm
Summary: ONE-SHOT, DEATH-FIC, AU Y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que tñan solo un pequeño gesto era capaz de cambiar una vida entera... Pesimo summary u.u


**

* * *

**

Hola!! Volví con un fic de Naruto, ya que los que no me llega la inspiración para los que me queda por actualizar Un.n. Este es, de nuevo, un fic depre, ya que no me pilla en buen momento. Disfrutad.

**Titulo: **Tinieblas.

**Autora: **Creo que eso está bastante claro u.u

**Género: **AU; Drama; Deathfic; Romance

**Beta: **Naruta93

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y el OC es mio completamente

**Dedicatoria: **Esta vez va para ti, que siempre has ocupado un pequeño lugar en mis pensamientos, genio.

**Y sin más rollo, os dejo con el fic. Disfrutad!**

**Tinieblas**

_Fanfic by hannah-hm_

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana. No quedaba mucho tiempo para que oscureciese, pero aun así decidió coger una chaqueta y aventurarse a salir a la calle. El viento le alborotó su larga cabellera púrpura.

Caminaba con decisión por aquella ruidosa ciudad, sin detenerse, sin descanso. Todo sonido, todo alboroto, hacía un efecto relajante en su ser y la alejaba a otro mundo, a su mundo, donde nadie más que ella podía entrar.

Y, sin embargo, dolía.

Se paró en seco cuando llegó a su destino: el puente que unía la mitad de la ruidosa ciudad con su otra mitad. Era curioso: Una ciudad hecha a ambos lados de un enorme río, que la partía exactamente por la mitad.

La chica se apoyó el la barandilla y miró al infinito. Las estrellas intentaban brillar por encima de todos los edificios que a su vez intentaban eclipsarla. Suspiró. Dirigió la mirada hacia el fondo del río y unos tristes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Un cuerpo mustio de adolescente que llevaba una chaqueta exactamente igual que la suya.

Una especie de escalofrío le recorrió al espalda. La chaqueta...

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando evadir aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Se giró, asustada porque su madre se iba a enterar de que había estado fuera.

Y entonces sucedió.

Un hombre, de no más de 20 años, la miraba desde la otra barandilla. La chica ni se movió. Había algo en él que le decía que no era peligroso, pero sus ojos verde agua la dejaron clavada en el suelo. Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, y para su desgracia, no había nadie más en aquel puente.

La chica se planteó correr, pero aquel hombre ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó. Al verlo más de cerca, su miedo se había disipado como por arte de magia.

-Tus ojos delatan tristeza y soledad.- dijo él. La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida.- Vienes aquí cada noche, mezclandote con esta ruidosa ciudad, que hace un efecto relajante en tu ser y te aleja a otro mundo, a tu mundo, donde nadie más que tu puede entrar.

La chica se quedó estática. Aquel hombre pensaba igual que ella.

-Y, sin embargo...- continuó él.- Duele.

Algo se movió dentro de ella. Algo extraño. No era miedo, aunque muchos aspectos de aquel hombre podrían infundarlo. Sus ojos, verdes agua, rodeados de ojeras. Su cabello, corto, rojo como el fuego. Su penetrante mirada. La diferencia de edad entre ambos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica, alzando la mirada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Sabaku no Gaara.- dijo el hombre. ¿Porqué aquel nombre le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar...?

-Yo soy...- titubeó la chica. No estaba segura de darle su nombre a un desconocido con el que había cruzado apenas un par de palabras.- Nakamura Naoko. Significa niña obediente.

El hombre asintió, y se quedó contemplando las estrellas. Naoko inspeccionó detenidamente sus facciones. No era nada feo, y aunque vestía completamente de negro, se entreveía que su cuerpo estaba sano y fuerte.

-¿Hace mucho que vienes por aquí?- preguntó, de nuevo mirándole a los ojos.

-Todas las noches desde que tengo 12 años.- contestó él, apartando la vista de las estrellas y fijándola en los ojos de ella.- ¿Cuántos tienes, Naoko?

-Cumpliré 14 dentro de dos semanas.- respondió la chica, y sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín ante la mirada penetrante del hombre.

El reloj de la iglesia dio diez campanadas, e hizo sobresaltar a Naoko. Su madre se enteraría de que se había marchado otra vez.

-Tengo que irme...- susurró a toda prisa, mirando al suelo. Echó a correr, mientras la mirada de Gaara la seguía. En su cara se dibujó una débil sonrisa.

* * *

Naoko corría y corría. Hacía tiempo que había pasado los ruidos y las luces, ahora el silencio se cernía como un manto sobre ella. La oscuridad la envolvía completamente. Si no fuera por el ruido de sus pasos, apenas se sentiría.

-Mierda...- susurró cuando llegó al portal de su casa. De su boca se escapaba vaho, y entre jadeos, rodeó la vivienda y entró por la ventana de un cuartillo, que siempre se encargaba de dejar abierta.

Dejó la chaqueta escondida entre algunas cajas, y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Su madre estaba en al cocina, de donde provenía la única luz, preparando la cena. Oía al cuchillo trocear alimentos. Tragó saliva y salió despacio de la pequeña habitación.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la escalera, donde comenzó a subir despacio. A cada paso que daba, le parecía que daba una eternidad en comenzar a dar el siguiente.

Y de repente, tragedia.

-¿Naoko?

Naoko se paró en seco al oír la voz aparentemente dulce de su madre.

-Naoko, cariño, ¿eres tú ?

La chica se dio la vuelta lentamente. Entre las sombras emergía la delgada silueta de su madre, con el cuchillo aun en la mano.

-Claro, m...madre.-murmuró al chica, temblando ligeramente.- ¿Q...Quien iba a ser s...si no?

Su madre se aproximó hacia ella, alzó la mano y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Dónde has estado, Naoko?-preguntó su madre, con el mismo tono de falsa dulzura.-He estado preparando la cena.

-No he salido de la casa, madre.- murmuró la chica. Aunque estaban muy cerca al una de la otra, Naoko solo distinguia el pelo purpura ondulado de su madre, y sus ojos naranjas con un extraño brillo.

-Mi-en-tes.- dijo su madre, esta vez sin aparentar dulzura alguna.

Lo unico que recordó antes de desvanecerse fue como una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en el rostro de su madre.

* * *

Naoko caminaba de nuevo entre la ruidosa ciudad. Supiró. La noche anterior no había dormido nada, y aunque se echaba la culpa a si misma, sabía perfectamente que la culpa la tenía su madre.

Casi sin pensar, fue caminando hacia el puente. Aunque cuando alzó la vista, no se encontró con una noche estrellada, sino con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con seriedad.

-Gaa..- murmuró Naoko, pero no le dio tiempo a continuar porque el hombre había puesto la mano en su cabello.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el palo?- preguntó, tocando las puntas desiguales. Su pelo, que había llegado hasta mi cintura, ahora apenas rozaba los hombros.

-No es nada.- dijo, apartando la vista. No pudo evitar una mueca.

-Y me diras que esa herida en el cuello tampoco es nada.- respondió el chico, moviendo los ojos hasta el susodicho punto.

-De verdad...- murmuró Naoko, al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender lo que ocurría?

-¿Quién te ha golpeado, Naoko?- oyó decir a Gaara, y unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara. Casi como un acto reflejo, se abrazó al hombre y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Gaara correspondió al abrazo. Esa niña tenía algo especial.

Y ese algo se desmoronaba por momentos.

* * *

-¿Vas a contarme lo que te ha pasado?

Naoko se secó las lágrimas una vez más. Aquella noche las estrellas mostraban un brillo especial. Tal vez había llegado el momento.

-Mi madre me pega.- dijo, sin mirarle a la cara. Gaara guardó silencio.- Hace dos años, eramos cuatro en casa: Padre, Madre, Kimiko y yo. Kimiko era mi hermana pequeña.

Naoko suspiró, y Gaara se abstuvo de preguntar porqué 'era'.

-Kimiko murió hace año y medio.- continuó la chica.- Madre la mató. A veces la golpeaba con demasiada brutalidad. Y es que a mi madre a veces se le pone un brillo extraño en la mirada, y nos golpea. Sucedió que, un día, Kimiko estaba saliendo del baño, a mi madre se le puso ese 'brillo especial'.- Naoko sollozó, y Gaara le rodeó un hombro con el brazo.- Se metió el baño con ella y la ahogó. Padre pidió el divorcio u mes después, y me dejó a mi sola con ella; Desde entonces, a mí es a la única que me pega.

La chica hizo una pausa.

-¿Ves esta chaqueta?- señaló su chaqueta, negra, con bordes plateados.- Era de Kimiko. La llevo, sin que madre se entere, para recordar. Recordar el dolor que sentía...

-¿Y tú como te sientes?- preguntó Gaara, mirándola a sus ojos verdes, rodeados de moratones.

-Estoy cansada.- contestó, recostándose en el pecho del hombre.- Hubiera preferido que me matara a mí en vez de a ella, pero...

-Egoista.- contestó Gaara, y algo se movió de nuevo en el interior de Naoko.- Deseas morir y liberarte de tu sufrimiento, mientras dejas a tu hermana sufrir por ti. Eso es muy egoísta.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Naoko, y Gaara sintió un arrebato de compasión.- Pero... Tú eres heredero del imperio de los Sabaku, una gran serie de empresas. Sabia que de algo me sonaba tu nombre.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con esto?- preguntó Gaara.

-Pues que tú te has criado en un ambiente lleno de luz. No como en mi caso, que todo son tinieblas.- Naoko hizo una pausa, y luego suspiró.- No puedes entenderlo.

Gaara miró a las estrellas del cielo antes de mirar a las estrellas que Naoko tenía por ojos. Iba a revelarle lo que nunca había revelado a nadie.

-Mi padre también me pegaba de pequeño.- Naoko abrió los ojos, sorprendida.- Decía que no podía ser un buen heredero. Aun lo hace.

Naoko se hundió más en el pecho de Gaara. El hombre se separó de ella, y después de mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, la besó.

El ruido había desaparecido. También la oscuridad. Tan solo existian ella y Gaara. Sonrió para sus adentros al penar que un pequeño gesto como aquel era capaz de cambiar toda una vida.

* * *

-¿Vas a venir mañana?

Gaara se dio la vuelta y la miró. Tan pequeña, tan frágil. Y a la vez tan adulta.

-Por supuesto.- contestó, y con una sonrisa en los labios, se marchó antes que ella.

Naoko corrió, minutos después, llena de felicidad. Cuando llegó a su casa, el silencio y las tinieblas no la habían rodeado.

Entró por la puerta principal, y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, donde se encerró. Oyó a su madre correr detrás suya, pero ya nada le importaba.

Sentía el dolor, y también algo de felicidad. Ahora comprendía qué era el extraño brillo en los ojos de su madre: Locura.

Y aunque escuchara los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, su mente estaba lejos, ideando algo puro y a la vez desconocido.

Sólo había lugar para la noche siguiente.

* * *

Por primera vez, ella llegó antes que él. Y, también por primera vez, ella habló antes.

-Hoy he terminado de decidirlo.- dijo Naoko, ante la mirada tranquila de Gaara.- Hoy he decidido morir.

Aunque la chica se esperaba una reacción extraña, Gaara solo sonrió.

-Entonces moriré contigo.- dijo él, y entonces fue ella la que reaccionó de manera extraña.- Pero debes estar segura de lo que dices. Si decides morir, moriré contigo. Si decides vivir, viviré por ti.

-No tienes qué...- empezó ella, pero sus ojos se pararon en los de Gaara.- ¿Por qué?

-Desde siempre he visto que tenías algo especial.- dijo él, con una dulce sonrisa. Una dulzura real.- Desde que te observo, y no pienses que soy un pederasta ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que sé es que te quiero, y que lo único a lo que aspiro es a morir contigo.

Se miraron por unos minutos. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo parecido. Gaara le tendió la mano, y ella la aceptó. Así, agarrados, subieron a la barandilla y miraron a las estrellas por última vez.

-Te amo.- murmuró Naoko. Lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

-Y yo a ti.- contestó Gaara, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Y así, sonrientes, dejaron que sus cuerpos cayeran desde lo alto del puente al fondo del río.

**Epílogo**

Cuando Naoko despertó, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos naranjas. Tras ir despertando un poco más, vio también una cabellera rubia recogida en una colita al lado. La niña iba vestida de blanco, al igual que ella. Más atrás, Gaara observaba su despertar, sonriente.

-Hola, hermanita.- dijo Kimiko, con una sonrisa.- Bienvenida a casa.

**Fin.**

**Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado!! A mi sí! T-T**

**Algun review?**

**ATTE:hannah-hm**


End file.
